As a background technology of the present technology field, there is following Patent Literature 1. In the summary of this official gazette, the following is described as an object. “An electric equipment remote operation system that can operate an electric equipment using a remote controller regardless of presence/absence of an obstacle and has a simple configuration is provided”.
As a means for achieving the object, the following is described. “This system is configured by a plurality of electric equipments, a management server integrally managing command information of the electric equipments, and one remote controller. The remote controller includes a direction detecting device, and an equipment selection table in which an arbitrary direction toward a front tip portion of the remote controller and each electric equipment are associated with each other is registered in the management server. When a user places the remote controller toward a predetermined direction, the direction detecting device detects the direction of the remote controller, and an electric equipment to be operated is selected based on the equipment selection table.